A song story! (Little Song, Short Story)
by PamyNovaes
Summary: I wanna write a shot for each song that click to me. Or the ones you guys ask for. Send me you suggestions and I'll work on it. The name of the song is the name of the ch. The rating can change along the way. Firts try, be nice. Review it please. Has a song for me to use a a theme? Tell me, PM me, tweet me (@pamynovaes), do something. I know is short but is cute, give it a try.
1. You're My Only Shorty

**AN:** _Here I am again. *cheers*  
I have this thing running in my mind but I had no idea how start. This came this happen listen to the song. And BOOM._

_My idea is post random shots with Demi's song theme. You liked it? Oh c'mom give it a shot and tell me in the end if you like it. Suggestions are VERY welcomed._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Has been six months since Dani and Santana started dating officially, and every time they talked about feelings Dani seemed to be on hold.

Santana take extra care about relationships but after long nights of talk with Rachel and Kurt she just let go. And now she was head over heals for the blonde.

Dani on the other hand was always changing the subject when it comes to future or "the three words".

When Santana finally have the courage to ask her why, she told her that she was scared of cheating, or to be forget, left behind. She even ask Santana if she was the only girl in her life.

That was madness. C'mom, Dani, who needs anyone else. But Santana understood and made a plan to tell her she was the one.

To Dani:  
"You can come over to or studio? I have something to show you."

She waited a couple of minutes for the answer.

From Dani:  
"Of course baby. I'm on my way"

That's it. Santa plugged her iPod on the speakers and waited. When Dani arrived her heart was beating so loud, she asked if Dani was capable to hear it.

-Hey San, what happened?

-Nothing, I just want to… Sit down. I want say something. But I'm not good with talking y'know. So I'll try sing it.

Dani smirked and sit down on the ground in front of Santana.

The song started and Santana sang all the lines looking in her eyes.

"Last night was crazy  
And today it's setting' in  
Did you really mean it  
And could you say it again?  
Oh, oh, even if you just say it over the phone…"

Dani was smiling, she always smile when Santana sings, but she wasn't understanding the meaning of the song till the chorus.

"You're my only shorty  
You're my only shorty  
I'm tellin' you the truth  
Girl, it's only you  
You're my only  
You're my only  
(Am I your only shorty?) You're my only one and only…"

Now her smile was bigger, brighter, shy. Santana moved to sit in front of her on the ground and grab her hand.

"Every day and night  
You've got an open invitation  
As long as I'm your one and only destination  
Fly with me  
I'll be your fantasy…"

The song was ending, Santana pushed a strand of hair behind her hair and caressed her cheek, Dani closed her eyes and waited for the final lines of the song.

"Tell me, am I your only shorty? (Yes, you are)  
Wanna hear you say yeah (Yes, you are)  
Am I your only shorty?"

The song ended, they look on each other eyes for so long. Santana was waiting for Dani to say something but the girl just kissed her. Stopping just to whisper in her ear: "You're my only too"

They lay on the ground. Kissing and giggling till Rachel and the others arrive for one more night of practice and they decided to put this song on the list for the first performance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**AN²: **__So this came out of nowhere. NOW. I just write it. Tell me what song do you guys want for next. I know is short and completely random but the idea came to me and I couldn't let it go.  
Please tell me what you think, I'm nervous about it. _

_XX_


	2. Heart Attack

**AN:** _So here it is guys._

_This one is for Bookworm9598. I liked your suggestion and I hope I could do justice for what you were expecting about this song/chapter._

_Well read, review it please!  
Send me more requests I love have a plot to write on!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dani was painting her hair, again, when her phone vibrate

*New text message*

From: Kurt  
Karaoke night fantastic four?

Kurt was the one who started with the nickname a few weeks ago and it became their thing. When she finished her hair she wrote a simple text back.

To: Kurt; Rach; Babe.  
I'm in :D

She stared at the screen wondering when Santana became the "babe" contact on her phone. This came along with a lot of other questions like: why she started to use sweet perfumes when they went to a perfumes shop and Santana said they smelled amazing on her skin. Why she changed sports bra for lace ones after the first time they made love or why she was calling sex for "love making" for that matter. It was always sex, fuck, for Dani. Simple. A different girl every night. No hard feelings, but with Santana the things were different, she had hard feelings for the girl, strong ones, that she can even put a name on.

She was still thinking about these issues when he entered the bar that Kurt had chosen, it was kind of rustic, like a country bar or something. The tables were old barrels and chairs were simple. But the bar was cozy. There was a small stage with two microphones standing in the middle and a tv screen hanging from the ceiling. She walked to the table and hugged both her friends.

-Hey guys!

-Daniiiiii. – Rachel and Kurt screamed her nickname together and she laugh, she sat down beside Santana and pecked her lips like a thousand times before say 'Hello'.

-Missed me much Miss Danielle?

-Since the time you left my place! – She whispered in Santana's ear making the girl blush and hide her face in the crook of Dani's neck.

-Dani your hair looks more blue now. What did you do? – Kurt asked leaning down to pass his hands through her bright blue locks.

-New paint! More expansive but is worth it!

She ordered a drink for her and a new one for Santana and Rach finally found a song to sing with Kurt. Santana was next, making the most sexy and sexual performance of Shania Twain's 'Men I Feel Like A Woman" without taking her eyes off of the blue haired girl on the crowd. Rachel put her elbows on the table to talk.

-Someone is getting on tonight.

After Santana went a couple of drunk dudes and a blonde girl who sang like a cat trapped in a box. Dani was passing pages after pages of the songs list with a new drink in hand. Then she saw a song that she was whistling all day and decided that was the perfect song to sing, so she put her name on the list.

-Dani Torres?!

The red haired girl called from the stage. Dani excused herself from the table and stepped on the stage. The other girl smiled handing the microphone her.

-Hey, well I want to dedicate this song for my girl. The hot sitting right there. – she pointed to Santana at the table, and the brunette blushed.

"I never put my love out on the line, never said 'yes' to right.. girl"

The whole bar laughs at her changing and cheered her voice.

"When I don't care I can play like a Ken doll,  
Won't wash my hair and  
Then make'em bounce like a basketball  
But you make me wanna act like a girl,  
Paint my nail and wear high heel, yes you  
Make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand  
You make me glow  
But I cover up won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up, Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack…"

The high notes made the crowd go crazy with her voice making her more confident on the stage so started moving around.

"Never break a sweat for the other girls  
When you come around I get paralyzed.  
Every time I try be myself,  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
Is just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than the love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts"

She come out of the stage and walked to Santana pulling the girl up wrapping her free hand on the brunette's waist.

"But you make me wanna act like a girl,  
Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,  
Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand..."

Santana pulled her arms around Dani's neck and looked at her eyes smiling at every line.  
Rachel and Kurt were smiling at then drunks and fool. But for Dani was just her and her girl. Nobody else matter. She was in love, in a verge of a heart attack. And she was loving it.

They danced together while Dani was singing and the final line she took Santana back with her to the stage.

"The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames"

Santana put her hand on Dani's face as she sang the final lines in a low voice

"You make me glow  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack"

They rested their foreheads together when she finished

"I think I'd have a heart attack"

Santana kissed her once, twice, while the crowd erupted in cheers and squeals.

They came down the stage and went back to the table. Santana was waiting for that night to end soon so she could give her girl a proper thank you for the song.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN²:**_ So here it is. I hope you enjoyed I know is not much but I think it's sweet and was I wanted to do with the song._

_For the one who asked Bookworm9598 what you think? Tell me please!_

_I have another request ad I promise I'm trying to work on it, but is hard. Is a hard song, so much feelings involved between me, Paramore and love songs. But it'll come. Pinky promise!_

_XoXo_


	3. The Only Exception

**AN: **_Hey guys. _

_Short and quick update, just because I need to write something and have this request so I work on it. This was a little hard to start that's why I put "Heart Attack" first, I have a story with this song, so it's a little self reflected. I hope you like it.  
Please review I NEED to know what you guys are thinking!  
PS: This chapter is like a "continue" to the first, BUT, this story DO NOT FOLLOW A STORYLINE. Is just I though that would be cool to link those chapters._

_For you Jade, enjoy. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since the episode in the studio, when Santana sang for her, Dani was thinking about a way to show to the girl how she felt about her. She bought flowers, chocolates, take her out on a date, lingerie, sexy love making, "I Love You's". But even those words don't seem enough for her.

The feelings she had for Santana were strong she need to explaining it somehow. And out of the blue she found the way.

On a Sunday Kurt decided to take the girls to a picnic on Central Park, it was end of winter the sun was warm and the wind was confortable. Perfect weather to sit outside and have a good time.

They all meet on the loft and went together to the park. Santana asked why Dani was caring her guitar and the blonde says she was going to play for them. And this was exactly what she did. She played a couple of songs for Rachel to sing. They ate. Laugh. But she decided to do her thing before she could think twice about it.

-Guys I want to play something, for Santana. –When the girl looked at her with a questioning look she smiled. – As a 'thank you' for the other day.

Rachel and Kurt stood there in silence and Dani started to play the first notes. A couple came to sit closer to them to hear the song to and Dani became shy but didn't stop.

"When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception "

The trio had tears in their eyes but Dani was looking just to Santana, focused. And her own tears were betraying her and making her vision blurred. She held them up and continued her song.

"Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception "

The couple next to them hugged closer. And kissed. Dani saw it and smiled, knowing her song was like an explanation to someone else.

"I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it`s not a dream

Ohh...  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception…"

She let the last note on the guitar and placed her hand on Santana's cheek wiping her tears away with her thumb. The brunette smiled and put her hand on top of Dani's bring it to her lips to kiss her palm. While Dani let her tears fall and closed her eyes to sing the last words.

"And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing"

Santana closed the distance between them and they kissed passionately. Rachel and Kurt applauded the song wiping their own tears.

When the kiss ended Santana smiled to whisper an "I love you" against Dani's lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN²: **_Well end! I know is short but is the perfect. I love write this and I hope you like to read it. _

_For the one who asked, Jade what you think? I hope you like it. :D_

_I have some more thing on my mind, some for Demi's song and another don't. Let's see what I can do. Send me requests! _

_XoXo_


	4. Sorry!

**AN:**_Hey guys,  
This is a jealous one, for Naya's song.  
So Two things 1__st__ – I think I'm a 'little' obsessed with Demi Lovato/ Dani, cause I can write just about her. 2__nd__ - Brittany fans, I love the character and I really like Brittana but is my story and I love write this chapter so don't judge ok? Is just fun!_

_Send me reviews and requests.  
Enjoy it!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dani POV**

I'm not a jealous person, I swear I'm not. But, this girl, Brittany showed up in Santana's house three days ago like she was the most invited person in the world but is not like that, well not for me anyway.

She was Santana's high school love, you know a thing that you feel that you'll never get over? Yeah.

I have tried to skip as much as visits as I can to Santana's loft because she's staying there and all she did was try to make me feel uncomfortable, she always say that she knows all Santana's tastes, all the places that she like to be kissed, she even say she know exactly how to make Santana cum in no time. This was completely unnecessary, you know, she knows that we're together and she still giving me a hard time. But tonight things will change. I'm show her who's the one now, I'm claiming my place in Santana's life, she's mine and it's endgame. We will rehearse tonight with the band, and she's coming, of course. This is how my plan starts.

_That evening at the studio:_

Santana arrived with Kurt, Rachel and Brittany. I was adjusting the strings of my guitar and felt soft lips in my cheek. I smiled and kissed her properly.

-How you my blue pony?

-Blue pony? What? Where did this came from for God's sake?

-I was watching 'My Little Pony' this afternoon with Britt and there was a pony with blue mane. Remind me of you.

I smiled a little because she was with this fucking blonde all day but still think about me. – Ok then Tana. Blue pony.

-Okay love birds can we start this already? – Rachel's voice broke my little moment, but we started sing a cover for Katy Perry.

We did a couple of songs and Brittany began with "Giving Dani a Hard Time Operation" and started dancing with Santana in a way, let's say, intimate. Enough, this is my cue. We finished the song and I decided to put my little plan in action.

-Hey guys, there's a song I heard on you tube these days, and is pretty good I think we should try, you know just… I will sing it for you, and then you guys tell me what you think ok?

They nodded and I put my iPod on the speakers, and the melody started. I turned my back to them cause I was really scared and started to sing.

"_Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Cause I've been rolling round, shut it down, lady  
Bagged her up, now she's my baby  
Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Yeah, you had your fun now it's done, crazy  
Lookin' at her number one lady  
S-O-R-R-Y, S-O-R-R-Y  
Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy  
Lookin' at her number one lady"_

I had turned to the front and they were moving at the melody, Kurt was smiling, I think he get my point, and Rachel too cause she was looking from me to Brittany and Santana and then back at me. On the next lines I sat on the step and put my elbows in my thigh. I was really enjoying it now so I smiled back at Rachel.

"_I don't really know much about ya  
But it's clear you know my name  
So I guess all I can tell ya  
Is that I don't have much to say  
If you used to be the one  
Well I don't know shit about it  
I don't know shit about it  
But I know you are mad about it  
She loves the way I put it down  
Starstruck on what she found  
You wishin' that it played out different  
Yeah I know it sucks, girl  
I'm so_

_Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Cause I've been rolling round, shut it down, lady  
Bagged her up, now she's my baby  
Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Yeah, you had your fun now it's done, crazy  
Lookin' at her number one lady  
S-O-R-R-Y, S-O-R-R-Y  
Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy  
Lookin' at her number one lady"_

I look at Santana and I think she understood why I was singing that so smile at me with a little laugh. She enjoyed my jealousy, I know it from the look she was giving me. So I decided to show right to Brittany that I was singing for her. I walk and stopped right in front of her.

"_Now you showing up at her house  
Looking like a hot mess, honey  
I think it's time for you to cut it out  
Tryin' save you from looking funny  
I guess until you find somebody  
You're a hashtag and pity party  
Party, party, party, party  
All I gotta say is, I'm so_

_Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Cause I've been rolling round, shut it down, lady  
Bagged her up, now she's my baby  
Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Yeah, you had your fun now it's done, crazy  
Lookin' at her number one lady_

_Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Cause I've been rolling round, shut it down, lady  
Bagged her up, now she's my baby  
Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Yeah, you had your fun now it's done, crazy  
Lookin' at her number one lady"_

I straddle Santana's lap on the chair to sing the final lines. She smiled and put her hands on my thighs.

"_Sorry she belongs to me  
Sorry it just wasn't meant to be  
Sorry"_

We kissed and the others cheered. Rachel laugh and then went chase after Brittany, who had left the room when I kissed Santana.

After that Santana talked to her but she decided to go home and well after that she didn't showed up again.

I'm sorry, but… well you know.

;-)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN²:**_There it is guys. I love writing this and I hope I like it. Tell me what you think is not that difficult to write a simple review is it? _

_Thanks for reading!  
XX_


End file.
